


We Were Both Jerks

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Canon Rewrite, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Aiden (Teen Wolf), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Aiden and Ethan had a disagreement over a guy so they make up the way they both have wanted for a while.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf)
Kudos: 20





	We Were Both Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: If I'm right this is first Teen Wolf story this year. It has been a long year so far from my muse taking a hike in February on me. My gma getting sick and dying and the rest of the crap going on in the world. I just came up with this at random today after reading a scary stories book lol. This is an alternate universe story where they have parents, but doesn't follow the other one made back in December.

Aiden was lying in his bed on the opposite side of the room as brother Ethan. He kept looking over at Ethan as he slept. The last couple of days things had been rough between the two of them. Ever since he'd caught Ethan in the bathroom kissing the guy at school. He knew that Ethan was gay, hell he'd known it before Ethan knew it. They'd had talked about it plenty of times too. He'd been there when Ethan told their parents as well because he loved his brother. 

The thing was when he'd seen Ethan kissing the other guy he'd gotten pissed off. He didn't understand why it happened, but he'd gone off on the other guy. He'd ran him off from touching his brother, but Ethan had gotten pissed at him. It was the first time since they were small they had an argument they didn't make up from right away. That fight had been over who their mom loved the most. 

He sighed before getting out of the bed and going over to Ethan's bed. He hoped that his brother didn't kick his ass when he crawled in front of him. The silent treatment from Ethan was hell and he didn't fell the connection he always felt. It was why he wrapped Ethan's arm around his waist before he closed his eyes. Even being this close he could only feel a slight relief of the ache he felt. Ethan being mad at him had to eventually end and they'd go back to the way it was. 

There was only one problem with that and he knew he'd never find what he actually wanted, Ethan. He had kept the secret for the last six months that he wished he could have his brother. It was why he'd been so upset when he'd seen Ethan kissing the guy. He'd wanted to be the one pressing Ethan against the wall kissing his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Maybe have Ethan be the one that had him against the wall instead. He hadn't missed the fact the other guy had to zip his jeans before he left. He wanted to know what it felt like to have his twin's hand around his cock. 

It took time, but Aiden finally fell asleep, but unlike what he planned to wake up earlier and go back to his bed Ethan woke up first. Ethan wasn't sure if he was dreaming at first or not since he was holding onto someone. He kept his eyes closed at first snuggling closer not wanting to wake up yet. It was when he took a deep breath smelling what he knew was Aiden's scent that he opened his eyes. At some point his brother had crawled into his bed like when they were kids. Some times even know they'd share a bed because Aiden at times had night terrors. 

Ethan let out a breath before taking another deep one. He loved the way Aiden smelled before he got up and showered. He may have even slipped the new soap in Aiden's bathroom because he was tired of the one he'd been using. He'd also gotten him the different deodorant, but Aiden had thought was their mom's doing. He'd hated the other stuff cause it made Aiden smell horrible to him. 

He could feel Aiden's abs against his hand since his twin wasn't wearing a shirt. He wasn't either so it made him feel even better feeling Aiden's back against his torso. He wished that he could just forgive Aiden for what happened. He might have already done so if he wasn't mad at his self too. The whole time he'd been kissing Lee he'd been imagining what it would be like kissing Aiden. It wasn't like his younger brother would let him do those things to him. 

He wanted to feel Aiden pinning him down while he teased him before claiming more than his mouth. The only thing Lee had done was kiss him, but he'd just gotten Lee's pants unbuttoned when Aiden barged in. He hadn't even gotten his hands into his pants when it happened. Aiden had yanked Lee away and threatened to beat him if he dared touch him again. Aiden had given him a look he hadn't understood. As if he was wanting to say something to him, but Ethan knew the reaction he'd given. He'd wanted to know where Aiden got off killing his fun. If he could have only shoved Aiden against the door and kissed the hell out of him instead of getting pissed it might have saved them this hell. 

Ethan couldn't help his self now though leaning closer placing a kiss on Aiden's shoulder. Then he kissed his neck that was exposed. He felt Aiden shift into him and let a smile come over his face. Aiden wasn't awake, but he was starting to come around which meant he had to either stop or let his self be caught. If he let Aiden wake up now then he might be hated for what he had done. Yet that look that Aiden gave him still made him wonder, it hadn't been only fury behind his brother's eyes. He could have sworn there was longing, for him. 

~AE EA AE EA~

Aiden opened his eyes feeling the bed shift behind him. He turned over finding Ethan sitting cross legged watching him. Ethan wasn't looking at his face though, he was looking farther down where his cock was at. Aiden could already tell he was hard, but he was hoping to have escaped before Ethan could see. He didn't see disgust when he finally caught his twin's eyes, he saw what he knew was want. He'd seen that look on his own face in the mirror multiple times after having to leave Ethan. He'd taken care of his cock every morning in the shower using his fist to cover his shout of Ethan's name when he came. 

He didn't know exactly what to say so he didn't instead he sat up moving closer to Ethan. He took a chance kneeling in front of him before leaning in kissing Ethan. He was hesitant at first worried he'd be punched or shoved away. It didn't happen though, Ethan's hand came up to the back of his head pulling him in as close as they could get. Aiden moaned startling Ethan wanting to have no space between them. He was being allowed to kiss the person he'd wanted for months now. He could feel the hunger in Ethan's kiss back to him as well, it was like a fire storm between them. It started gentle turning into hunger until they had to break for air. 

Ethan's eyes had shifted to their golden color and Aiden knew his own had as well. It wasn't just their selves that wanted to claim the other. His inner wolf wanted his older brother too, but he didn't exactly know what to do now. He'd been so in need of kissing Ethan for so long he hadn't thought past that moment. He could feel Ethan's cock between his cheeks hard as steel. He hadn't even kissed anyone until now, but he wanted more than that. He leaned in again now that he wasn't panting as bad kissing Ethan's waiting mouth. Their tongues battling it out when their mouths open. 

Aiden whimpered when he felt Ethan's free hand wrap around his cock. He pulled back from the kiss for more air looking down as his cock's head disappeared into Ethan's fist. It reappeared seconds later pre-cum leaking from the slit. He felt his orgasm building as Ethan picked up the pace. His hand going at a much faster pace until he was about to explode, but Ethan stopped. He let out a strangled sound glaring at his brother, but Ethan pushed him back so he was flat on his back.

Ethan followed him bringing their mouths together again holding Aiden's hands in one of his own when he tried to touch. Ethan's mouth moved down to his neck and then his torso after letting go of his hands. He gave him a look that dared him to touch though, which had Aiden obeying. Ethan's mouth wrapped around one of his nipples and Aiden let out a whimper. Ethan's teeth gently wrapping around it before pulling at it. Ethan's fingers twisting his other one before they switched. Aiden arched up needing more friction on his cock so he could cum. What Ethan was doing to him had him harder than he thought possible. Ethan's free hand was wrapped around him denying him release though. 

It felt like hours that Ethan played with his nipples until Aiden was babbling words that made no sense. It had only been minutes though as Ethan finally left his twin's nipples moving down to Aiden's cock. Ethan met Aiden's gaze before he tightened his fist at the base taking Aiden down whole. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed out swallowing the head of Aiden's cock when it hit the back of his throat. Aiden was sure that he was going to witness his cock explode at any moment with the need to cum that Ethan was denying him. He'd experimented once with denying his self while using a vibrator, he hadn't lasted this long. He'd ripped the thing off in minutes, but Ethan was being tortuously evil. He was loving every second of it too, but wanted no, he needed more, now. 

~AE EA AE EA~

Ethan smiled pulling free of Aiden's cock after tracing the slit with his tongue multiple times. Aiden looked beyond good in his opinion begging without saying real words. He'd turned his brother into a mess of sounds. Ethan let go of Aiden's cock reaching under the mattress pulling out the bottle of lube he kept there. He had thought about it while he sucked Aiden's cock just what he wanted. He had made his decision squirting lube onto his fingers before pressing them into his own ass. He'd fucked his self in the shower the night before vigorously with his vibrator. He had willed his self not to heal back to as if he hadn't been opened. 

He hadn't had sex with anyone. He'd only let Lee kiss him that day in the bathroom. He knew that Lee had wanted to bend him over and fuck his ass. He'd refused though because he'd had a deep desire to let Aiden fuck him. Ethan bit down on his bottom lip hitting against his prostate's edge. He never could fully reach it unless he had the vibrator, he always ghosted it. He felt Aiden move from under him as he pulled his fingers free. He let Aiden move him back til he was lying on his back looking up at the other half of him. He watched Aiden coat his cock with lube before moving into place.

Aiden didn't want to hurt Ethan, he knew he'd never been with anyone. They were always together besides when he'd caught him making out with Lee and practice. Ethan was on the lacrosse team while he was in the after school writing club. None of that mattered right now though because he wanted this to be good. He hadn't said anything besides babble, but right now he felt like he needed to say something. He just couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound stupid. He might be the one that loved writing, but words left him now. Instead he brought Ethan's legs up before slowly slipping into his best friend's body. 

Ethan felt Aiden's cock as it took claim to his tight channel. He'd dreamed about this so many times, but to know it was happening was something else. He actually felt like a part of him that had been broken for longer than the two days they'd not talked was being fixed. It felt like he'd been missing Aiden since they had been born. He whimpered as Aiden finally bottomed out into his ass. Aiden was larger than the vibrator he'd been using, but he didn't mind it at all. He relished in it loving the slight burn to the stretch. 

Aiden leaned down kissing Ethan letting him adjust until Ethan started squeezing around his cock. He pulled back before moving back in slowly each thrust angling differently. He connected with Ethan's prostate every time though causing his twin to moan in pleasure. The thrusts became more demanding as the build up continued. Ethan's fingers biting into Aiden's shoulders or back. Soft cries falling from both of them as their eyes met still golden watching the other as they found release. 

Ethan whimpered feeling a slight piercing at his neck turning it more as Aiden's fangs sank into his skin. He felt his own, but he was too lost in pleasure to seek Aiden's neck out to return the bite. He could feel Aiden's cum gushing into his body causing him to cry out louder when Aiden's knot sealed them together pressing into his prostate. His legs fell from Aiden's shoulders, but locked around his brother's waist. He had dreamed about this too when he found out that knotting. It was beyond rare though and he had never been able to ask his parents since his dad was human. His mom had never turned him and she never would, but he'd looked it up. He'd wanted to experience this if it was real and he'd wanted it to be Aiden. 

~AE EA AE EA~

Aiden pulled free of Ethan's neck running his tongue along the puncture wounds watching them seal over. However, there was a place left there almost like a bruise, but Aiden knew he'd marked Ethan as his with the bite. He'd felt his wolf telling him to do it so he had and he'd felt something inside of him click when his knot had sealed thier bodies almost as one. When he pulled back looking down at Ethan he saw a lot of emotions looking back from his brother. He gently kissed Ethan, not just his lips, but all along his face. 

"I love you, Eth." Aiden said even though he knew Ethan knew. He felt like now was the time to say something.

"I love you too, Aid. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you. I didn't know how to ask you for this without freaking you out." Ethan replied cupping Aiden's face. 

"I was an asshole too, which I'm sorry for. I've wanted this since I told you I knew you were gay probably. I know six months ago I wanted this, dreamed about it, and now I have you." Aiden said leaning down kissing Ethan. 

"It's going take a while before it goes down, we can always go back to sleep. We can argue we were both jerks later." Ethan suggested before he gasped when more cum spilled into him. 

Aiden rolled them until Ethan was above him lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around his brother before tangling their legs. He reached over yanking the sheet that was on the side of the bed til it covered them mostly. He moved his fingers over Ethan's back tracing circles and patterns. He felt Ethan's breathing even out, but he didn't close his eyes. He watched his twin sleep peacefully for the first time in days. 

"Later you'll return the favor want to feel your knot too." Aiden whispered with a smile hearing Ethan's sleepy reply. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


End file.
